A conventional wheel that has an inner tube is shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, and generally includes a circular rim 20 having a groove 201 defined in an outside of the rim 20. The wheel rim 20 has two sidewalls between which the groove 201 is defined. A plurality of apertures 202 and a valve receiving hole 203 are radially defined through the rim 20. A separating belt 24 is engaged with the groove 201 and a tire 21 is engaged with the wheel rim 20 by engaging two lips of the tire 21 with the two sidewalls of the wheel rim 20. An inner tube 22 is received between the separating belt 24 and the tire 21. A valve 221 connected to the inner tube 22 extends through a hole 241 in the separating belt 24 and the valve receiving hole 203 in the wheel rim 20. Spokes 23 are engaged with the apertures 203 and are separated from the inner tube 22 by the separating belt 24. Nevertheless, it is a trend to use a tube-less wheel in the market so that many efforts are made to improve the wheel rim designed for the use of inner tube into a wheel rim that can be used on a tubeless tire such as disclosed in Taiwanese published number 354530, 319180 and 239101. The disclosed wheel rims employ a seal member to seal the apertures for the spokes but the leakage problems still exist.
The present invention intends to provide a wheel rim that employs a rubber seal member whose two sides are put on a top of each sidewall and compressed by the tire so that there is a good seal feature between the rubber member and the rim and the tire.